


「哈德」蜜糖

by ZZINNQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZINNQ/pseuds/ZZINNQ
Summary: 私设哈利比德拉科高温柔哈X傲娇德年下（哈利本来就比德拉科小将近两个月）严重ooc剧情私设他们属于罗琳约会小日常现代设定，所以德拉科会用一定的麻瓜设备，但是还是比较抵触
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	「哈德」蜜糖

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话： 依旧是很久没有写文了，最近才放假，放假前几天稍微来了点灵感才有了这篇产物，可能你们看到的时候我的假期已经过了一半了，但是写这篇前言的时候我才刚刚放假，本人的写作速度很迷幻。灵感来源于最近的生活吧，就突然想写一点生活向的东西了。这次没有车，就完全是甜文吧，毕竟车写太多了偶尔清淡一点也挺好。第一次写生活向的文，这对我来说是个挑战。因为本文如果要写完的话太长了，我没办法一下子构思那么大一个框架，我本人更倾向于写短篇的，然后多写几篇。想快点完结，但是可以考虑番外，过段时间如果我看剧又有什么灵感的话我会再开一个番外。（P.S.我写这篇文章的时候才刚刚放暑假，等我把它写完的时候我都上了半个学期的学：（

“宝贝，该起床了。”哈利一边走向床边，一边轻声且温柔的说道，“都九点钟啦，德拉科快点起床吧，你昨天晚上不是还说下午要出去约会的吗？“  
“唔...不要，再让我睡五分钟。”德拉科一遍小声嘟囔着一边拉了拉被子又把自己裹了进去。  
“可是，你已经多睡了三十分钟了诶，不要赖床了，赖床的不是乖孩子哦。”哈利像是哄孩子般在德拉科耳边轻声说道。  
“好吧。”德拉科有点不爽的撇了撇嘴，揉了揉眼睛，掀开被子，踏着哈利给他拿的拖鞋离开了卧室走向洗手间。  
哈利一边微笑着一边整理着他们的床铺，把德拉科睡的歪七八扭的被子，枕头还有抱枕都一一归位。  
“记得刷牙要刷三分钟，要定时换边哦，德拉科宝宝。”哈利边关上卧室的门边对洗手间里的德拉科说。  
“知道啦，还有，我不是宝宝，波特你才是宝宝明明你比我小。”因为正在刷牙的关系，这句话说出来格外的可爱。  
“好好好，我是，我是。赶快洗漱完然后出来吃早饭吧，要不然就要凉了。”  
说着，哈利走进了厨房，端出了他做好的brunch放在桌上，然后从柜子里拿出一套茶具，将煮好的茶倒进茶壶里。之后他又拿出一小碟方糖和一个装了牛奶的小壶，那些都是为德拉科准备的，哈利对他的喜好了解的一清二楚。  
他坐在桌边，等着德拉科从洗手间里出来。  
“德拉科，快点坐过来吃饭了。”利边说边挥挥手说。  
他一边看着德拉科拉开椅子慢慢坐下吃他的做的brunch，一边情不自禁地嘴角微微向上扬，这就是他在脑海里想象过无数遍，梦寐以求的生活—和喜欢的人一起吃早餐，抬起头就能看到他认真吃饭的模样。

“我吃好了，哈利。”德拉科抿了一口茶说到，“接下来的时间有什么安排吗亲爱的？”  
“你忘了吗，我们下午要去约会呀，不过去什么地方还没确定。德拉科，你有什么想去的地方吗？”哈利一边收拾桌上的餐具一边问德拉科  
“嗯...其实我想去游乐园玩玩。”德拉科小声说道，毕竟是麻瓜建造的地方，他不好意思表现得特别好奇。  
哈利笑了笑说：“怎么突然想去游乐园玩了？”  
“就是想去看看麻瓜们平时怎么生活的而已，算了不去了。“德拉科被哈利一语戳中，假装生气的。  
“好了好了，不要生气啦，生气不是乖孩子哦。”哈利摸了摸德拉科的头说道。  
“都说了我不是小孩! ”  
炸毛的德拉科简直是太可爱了，哈利微笑着在心中默念道。

“德拉科，你可以差不多开始准备起来了，我们大约一个小时以后出门可以吗？”哈利走到沙发后面，从背面抱住正在看电视的德拉科并从他那里偷来一个吻。  
“唔...可以，那我现在就去看看穿什么衣服出门。”说着，德拉科从沙发上起身，走进卧室开始搭配起等会出门穿的衣服。

“宝贝，你好了吗？我们可以出门了吗？”哈利在玄关处对着卧室里的德拉科问道。  
“马上，很快就好了，再稍微等我一下。”  
“好，快一点哦。”  
“我来了来了，波特我们走吧。”  
“好，你先走，我来锁门。”哈利一边招呼德拉科出门，一边施了个无杖咒。

“快点，哈利，这个看上去好有意思，我想玩这个。”德拉科拉着哈利的手朝着碰碰车跑去。  
“你不是都不屑于玩麻瓜的这些东西吗，我亲爱的德拉科宝贝。”哈利吧德拉科圈在怀里在他耳边轻声说道。  
“那...那...我就不玩了，走...走吧哈利。”德拉科耳根有些微微泛红，支支吾吾的说道。  
“逗你玩的，你既然想玩那我们就去吧。”说罢，哈利拉起德拉科的手走向旁边排队的区域。

“亲爱的你还好吗？你是不是有点不舒服，还是刚刚碰碰车你被撞得太厉害了？”哈利观察到德拉科的脸色并不是那么的好看。  
“哪有，我只是第一次接触你们这些麻瓜玩意不习惯而已。”德拉科转过身去假装不睬哈利。  
“好，走吧，我们就在园区里逛逛吧，既然你不习惯麻瓜的东西，我们可以等天渐渐暗下来，在这里看夕阳。这里晚上还有烟花秀，我们可以坐在摩天轮里看，那一定很美。”哈利牵着德拉科的手慢慢的向前走着。  
“好。”德拉科点了点头跟着哈利走。

他们就这样手牵着手，一直沿着游乐园的湖边走。慢慢的太阳开始一点点下落，天空被太阳染的鲜红，德拉科和哈利进了一家商店，德拉科一下就被商店里卖棉花糖的给吸引了，在这之前他从来没有见过这种像棉花一样的东西。

“哈利，这是什么？”德拉科拉拉哈利的手指了指那台正在出“棉花”的机器。  
“这是棉花糖机呀，你要不要来一个棉花糖？”  
“嗯，好。”  
“那你呆在这里，我去给你买。”  
五分钟后，哈利拿着一朵超大的棉花糖走了过来。  
“呐，拿好，你的棉花糖。”  
德拉科接过哈利手中的棉花糖，马上咬了一口，“唔，甜甜的，又好像空气，一吃到嘴巴里好快就没了。”  
“怎么样，还可以吧。”哈利从德拉科的嘴里抢了半块，德拉科瞬间脸红了。  
“好甜，好像小时候的味道。”哈利满足的笑了笑  
“不要抢我的！要吃自己去买！还有不准偷亲我！”德拉科打了哈利几下。  
“好好好，我的宝贝，下次也这样。”哈利边说边小步跑走了。  
“别走！等等我！”德拉科和哈利打打闹闹出了商店。

他们出商店的时候，天已经黑了，离烟花秀的开始的时间也不远了，哈利拉着德拉科在园区里，在黑暗中，他们十指相扣，哈利转头看向德拉科，相视一笑。

还好，在摩天轮排队的人不是很多，他们很快排到了座位。

哈利和德拉科坐在摩天轮的车厢里，透过全景玻璃看向园心湖，在周围建筑灯光的照映下，湖面显得波光粼粼。突然，一道闪光划过天际，原来是烟花秀开始了。烟花在天空中绽放，灯光反射在他们的脸上，浪漫极了。哈利乘着德拉科专心看烟花秀的时机，悄悄坐到了他的旁边，歪过头，一个吻落在了德拉科的脖颈上。德拉科刚转过头，就被哈利给吻上了，他惊了一下，瞪大了眼睛。

“你又偷亲我！”  
“我不是和你说了吗，下次还这样，我知道你不会生气的，你只是害羞，会脸红而已，你看你脸又红了。”  
“我没有！我会生气的，哼。”  
“烟火的光衬的你好美，我爱你。”  
“哼，我也爱你。”  
“摩天轮坐完我们就回家吧，我弄几个菜，开瓶酒，在家里过二人世界，好吗？”  
“嗯，好。”


End file.
